chipmunks go to the movies the wizard of oz
by JMS135
Summary: this story is a parody of the original film starring Jeanette as herself ( a Dorothy gale character), Simon as the scarecrow Theodore as the tin man and Alvin as the cowardly lion.


**my first Alvin and the chipmunks story the chipmunks go to the movies: the wizard of** **oz**.

**cast**

**Jeanette: herself (the Dorothy gale character).**

**Simon: scarecrow **

**Theodore: tin-man**

**Alvin: lion**

**Eleanor: witch of the north**

**Brittany: witch of the south**

**miss miller: witch of the east**

**Charlene: witch of the west**

**Dave: the wizard of oz**

* * *

Alvin: hello everyone welcome to another episode of the chipmunks go to the movies.

Simon: today we a very special guest joining us.

Theodore: please welcome Jeanette miller.

Jeanette: hey guys.

Simon: know Jean you said you had a dream a few months ago.

Jeanette: yeah.

Theodore: can you tell us what happened.

Jeanette: well it started a few months ago.

* * *

**a few months ago**

Jeanette was walking along the hall to get to the library to meet simon when she heard someone call her "hey nerd girl", she turned around and saw her bully charlene.

" what charlene", said Jeanette.

" where is that homework your suppose to do for me" said charlene.

" I told you I wasn't going to do your homework so if you want your homework do it yourself", said Jeanette. charlene was about to lounge at her when Alvin stopped her and while Theodore went to Jeanette to comfort her Alvin told charlene of. " this isn't over nerd", said charlene as she went off.

with Theodore and Jeanette, Theodore was comforting Jeanette. " thanks Theodore I really needed that", said Jeanette.

" any time Jeanette good thing you have a heart that needs comforting before it gets broken", said Theodore, just then Alvin came to them.

" you really need to stand up to her Jeanette, have a little courage like I got", said Alvin.

" I'm not afraid of her", said Jeanette.

" well next time she gives you a hard time just spit in her eye", said Alvin.

Jeanette giggled "okay I will, thanks for standing up for me".

" any time", said Alvin.

Jeanette was at the library with simon reading till Jean said " what should I do about charlene she has been bugging me about doing her homework for her".

" she might not be doing her own homework because I think she doesn't have a brain" said simon.

* * *

in the miller household, miss miller is in the living room watching TV Eleanor is in the kitchen cooking dinner, Brittany is in the bathroom having a shower and Jeanette is in the girls bedroom looking out the window, sang a little song.

_ somewhere over_

_the rainbow_

_way up high_

_there's a land_

_that I heard of_

_once in a lullaby_

_somewhere over_

_the rainbow_

_sky's are blue_

_and the dreams _

_that you dare to_

_dream that they do_

_come true_

_someday I'll wish_

_upon a star and wake_

_up where the clouds_

_are far behind me_

_were troubles not like_

_lemon drops away _

_above the chimney_

_tops that's where_

_you'll find me._

_somewhere over_

_the rainbow_

_where birds fly_

_birds fly over the rainbow_

_why oh why can't I_

_if happy little blue birds fly_

_beyond the rainbow_

_why oh why can't I._

* * *

" Jeanette".

" yes miss miller".

" I forgot to check the mail this morning can you do that for me".

" sure", then Jeanette went out the front door to get the mail suddenly.

"HEY", she heard someone shout, she turned around to see charlene charging at her so she ran off with charlene behind her, Brittany, Eleanor and the chipmunks saw charlene chasing after Jeanette and went after them to save Jeanette.

while Jeanette was running she couldn't run any more so charlene came up.

" oh you have no Idea what I am going to do to you", said chalene. then out of the blue Jeanette took Alvin's advise and spat charlene in the eye then charlene gave her a shove on the road with a car coming at her and in her point of view everything went black.

her sisters and the chipmunks went for Jeanette's aid watching charlene run. they called an ambulance and took Jeanette to a hospital

Jeanette's dream began.

* * *

**Jeanette's dream**

she was in her house in a tornado spinning her it was just her in the house and no one else. sooner the house landed somewhere and she knows for sure not in California. she exited the house and outside is a little village with small people hiding, then a bubble appeared then it popped revealing what looked like a witch in a pink cloak, and gold hair and gold slippers she went to Jeanette and said " are you a good witch or a bad witch".

" I'm not a witch at all I'm Jeanette miller, who are you", said Jeanette.

" I am the witch of the north, my real name is Glinda but don't worry I am a good witch unlike the witch you just killed the witch of the east" said Glinda.

the witch of the east has white hair, purple cloak and ruby slippers.

" now that she is free we don't have anything to worry about, okay munchkins you can come out now", said glinda then some time later loads of midgets which are the munchkins showed up celebrating that the witch is dead till suddenly a dash of smoke appeared and another itch showed up black cloak, green skin, emerald slippers dark hair.

" I thought you said she was dead", said Jeanette.

" the witch of the east is dead, this is Glenda the witch of the west", said Glinda.

" who killed my sister", said the witch of the west.

" It was me I really didn't mean to", said Jeanette.

" well since she is dead I can now have her slippers to mix with my slippers turning them into sapphire slippers so I can take over this place", said Glenda but before she was about to grab them they disappeared. then she saw them again on Jeanette feet.

" give me back my slippers I know how to used them their no used to you", said Glenda.

" don't listen to her make sure they stay on your feet", whispered Glinda.

" you better stay out of this Glinda or I will fix you as well", said Glenda.

" you have no power here be gone before someone drops a house on you to", said the witch of the North.

"very Well I will buy my time, and as for you just try to stop, I'll get you my pretty" then the witch of the west vanishes.

" all right you can get up", glinda said to the munchkins.

" how will I get home", said Jeanette.

" you must see the wizard of oz to do that, to get to him just follow the yellow brick road", then Glinda turned back into a bubble and floated away.

Jeanette started walking on the yellow road while the munchkins sing.

_follow the yellow brick road_

_follow the yellow brick road_

_follow follow follow follow_

_follow the yellow brick road_

_follow the yellow brick_

_follow the yellow brick_

_follow the yellow brick road_

_were off to see the wizard_

_the wonderful wizard of oz_

_we hear he is a whiz of a whiz_

_if ever a whiz there was_

_oh ever oh ever a whiz there was_

_the wizard of oz is one because_

_because because because because because_

_because of the wonderful things he does_

_were off to see the wizard_

_the wonderful wizard of oz._

* * *

Jeanette walk till she sees to paths wondering which way she should go then she spots a scarecrow with some straw coming out wearing glasses.

" I've never seen a scarecrow with glasses before", said Jeanette.

" well this must be you first time", said the scarecrow.

" did you just speak", said Jeanette.

the scarecrow shook his head then he nodded.

" why do you keep making your mind up", said Jeanette.

" I don't know I haven't got a brain, can't even get rid of these crows in the corn patch, I'm a complete failure cause I haven't got a brain", said the scarecrow.

" what would you do if you have a brain ", said Jeanette.

" well if I did I could..." then the scarecrow sang.

_**Scarecrow**__: I could while away the hours_

_conferring with the flowers _

_consulting with the rain._

_and my head Id be scratching_

_while my thoughts were busy hatching_

_if I only had a brain_

_Id unravel every riddle_

_for any indivd'le_

_in trouble or in pain_

_**Jeanette**__: with the thoughts you'd be thinking_

_you could be another Lincoln_

_if you only had a brain._

_**Scarecrow**__: oh I_

_could tell you why_

_the oceans near the shore_

_**Jeanette**__: you could think_

_of things you never thunk_

_before_

_**Scarecrow**__: and then Id _

_sit- and think some more_

_**Jeanette**__: you would not be_

_just a nothing._

_**Scarecrow**__: my head all_

_full of stuffing_

_**Jeanette**__: your heart_

_all full of pain_

_**Scarecrow**__: then perhaps_

_Id deserve ya and be_

_even worthy erve ya _

_if I only had a brain_

" well the scarecrows in California and frighten the crow to pieces", said Jeanette.

" where's California", Said the Scarecrow.

" it's where I live and I'm going to see the wizard oz to take me back home", said Jeanette.

" do you think he could give me a brain", said the scarecrow.

" I'm sure he would, you can come with me if you want", said Jeanette.

" to oz", said the scarecrow.

"to oz", said Jeanette.

_were off to see the wizard_

_the wonderful wizard of oz_

_we hear he is a whiz of a whiz_

_if ever a whiz there was_

_oh ever oh ever a whiz there was_

_the wizard of oz is one because_

_because because because because because_

_because of the wonderful things he does_

_were off to see the wizard_

_the wonderful wizard of oz._

* * *

__Jeanette and the scarecrow walked in the woods and found something near a house, it was a man made out of tin they can hear him staying putting oil in his mouth so grabbed the oil can and put some oil in his mouth, then he can move his mouth.

" finally I can talk again thanks guys", said the tin man, then they put oil on other parts of his metal body.

" how did you end up like this", said Jeanette.

" well, about a year ago I was chopping some wood then suddenly it started raining, I was rusty ever since", said the tin man.

" well your all right now", said the scarecrow.

" I'm still not, bang on my chest", said the tin man. then Jeanette banged on the tin man's chest and heard an echo.

" what an echo", said the scarecrow.

" it's empty, the tinsmith forgot to give me a heart", said the tin man.

" no heart", said Jeanette and the scarecrow.

" no heart, all hollow", said the tin man.

_**Tin man**__: when a man's an empty kettle_

_he should be on his mettle _

_and yet I'm torn apart_

_just because I'm presume in_

_that I could be kind of human_

_if I only had a heart_

_I'd be tender I'd be gentle_

_and awful sentimental_

_regarding love and art_

_I'd be friends with the sparrows_

_and the boy who shoots the arrows_

_If I only had a heart_

_picture me a balcony_

_above a voice sings low_

_**Jeanette**__: wherefore are thou Romeo_

_**Tin man**__: I hear a beat _

_**Jeanette**__: how sweet_

_**Tin man**__: just to register emotion,_

_jealousy, devotion_

_and really feel the part_

_I would stay young and chippier_

_and I would lock it with a zippier_

_If I only had a heart _

" I was going to see the wizard to give the scarecrow a brain and me back home maybe he can give you a heart, we went such a long way", said Jeanette. then she heard a cackle and saw the witch of the west on the roof of the house.

" you call that long, you just began your journey, and you two helping the little girl along are you, well stay away from her or I will stuff a mattress with you scarecrow and you tin man I'll use you for a beehive", then she vanished again.

" I'll let you reach the wizard weather I get a brain or not, stuff a mattress with me", said the scarecrow.

" I'll let you reach the wizard weather I get a heart or not, let her try to make a beehive out of me", said the tin man.

" oh you two are the best friends anyone could ever have, well to oz", said Jeanette.

" to oz" the scarecrow and tin man said.

_were off to see the wizard_

_the wonderful wizard of oz_

_we hear he is a whiz of a whiz_

_if ever a whiz there was_

_oh ever oh ever a whiz there was_

_the wizard of oz is one because_

_because because because because because_

_because of the wonderful things he does_

_were off to see the wizard_

_the wonderful wizard of oz._

* * *

they walked along the forest not knowing what animal they might see then they see a lion backing away from them.

" who are you guys", said the lion.

" were not bad people, I thought lions aren't afraid of anything", said Jeanette.

" I don't have any courage, I even haven't slept in weeks", said the lion.

" why don't you try counting sheep", said the tin man.

" there no good I'm afraid of them", said the lion. then Jeanette thought of something.

" were gonna see a wizard to get a brain and a heart maybe he can give you courage. then the four of them walked.

_**Lion**__: yes it's sad to believe me Missy_

_when your'e born to be a sissy_

_without the vim and verve_

_but I could show my prowess _

_be a lion not a mouse_

_if I only had the nerve_

_I'm afraid there's no denying_

_I'm just a dandy lion_

_ a fate I don't deserve_

_Id be brave as a blizzard_

_**Tin man**__: Id be gentle as a lizard_

_**Scarecrow**__: Id be clever as a gizzard_

_**Jeanette**__: if a wizard is a wizard who will serve._

_**Scarecrow**__: then I'm sure to get a brain_

_**Tin man**__: a heart_

_**Jeanette**__: a home_

_**Lion**__: the nerve._

_**ALL**__: were off to see the wizard_

_the wonderful wizard of oz_

_we hear he is a whiz of a whiz_

_if ever a whiz there was_

_oh ever oh ever a whiz there was_

_the wizard of oz is one because_

_because because because because because_

_because of the wonderful things he does_

_were off to see the wizard_

_the wonderful wizard of oz._

* * *

__while Jeanette and her friends started walking along the yellow brick road, the witch of the west plans some to slop their journey by putting sleeping powder on the poppies that will make them sleep.

with the group they spot the emerald city which is where the wizard of oz is at and they have to walk along the poppies to get to the city, once they started running along the poppies by the time they were nearly at the city Jeanette felt tired and passed out the other three were about to pick her up when the lion said

" since I haven't slept in 45 weeks I guess it should be time I start sleeping now", then he went to sleep, the scarecrow and the tin man now know it's because of the wicked witches spell, then glinda the witch of the north made snow to wake them up and make the tin man rust again the witch of the west wasn't happy that they woke up, once the tin man was UN-rusty they started walking to the emerald city.

* * *

once they got there they rang the bell and a guard came.

" state your business", said the guard.

" we want to see the wizard", they said.

" no one has seen the wizard not even I have",said the guard.

" please sir the witch of the north told me to come here", said Jeanette.

"prove it", said the guard. Jeanette then showed the guard the ruby slippers she has on her feet the guard was amazed.

"all right you may come in", said the guard then the four went in but before they can see the wizard, they needed treatment, so they took out the old straw from the scarecrow and put new straw in and stitched him up, they polished the tin man to make him as good as new, they put some make up on Jeanette polished her nails combing her hair, and as for the lion they gave him a haircut since he has too much on him and even tied a ribbon on his head. then after the treatment out of nowhere they see a message in the sky that says **surrender Jeanette.**

the guard told everyone to go home for evacuation, but he told Jeanette and friends to wait cause there's a chance they could see a wizard, they were excited for this to happen the lion may have a feeling he could be king of the forest.

" if you were a king you won't be afraid of anything", said Jeanette.

" nothing no body nothing no how", said the lion.

" not even a rhinoceros", said the tin man.

" impossrious", said the lion.

" how about a hippopotamus", said Jeanette.

" why Id trash him from top to bottomus", said the lion.

" suppose you'd met and elephant", said Jeanette.

" Id wrap him up in cellophant", said the lion.

" what about a brontosaurus", said the scarecrow.

" I will show him who is king of the forest", said the lion.

" how" the three said.

" how, courage, what makes a king out of a slave, courage, what makes a flag on a mash to wave, courage, what makes an elephant charge it's tusk in the misty mist or the dusky dusk, what makes a musk rat guard his musk, courage, what makes the sphinx the seventh wonder, courage, what make the dawn come up like thunder, courage, what makes the hoppy tots so hot, what puts the ape in apricot, what have they got what I ain't got", said the lion.

" courage" the three said.

" you can say that again", said the lion.

once the guard came back they walked to where the wizard is they don't know where the wizard is but they can hear him. one each person told him what they wanted, the wizard said.

" I will grant your request but first you have to do me one task, bring me the broom stick of the witch of the west, now go", they went off.

* * *

the four walked in the forest with weapons, the lion has a net, the tin man has his axe, the scarecrow has a gun and Jeanette has nothing, they spot a sign and the lion read it aloud.

" I'd turn back if I were you", he was about to do that when the scarecrow, and tin man stopped him from getting away.

the witch of the west told her minions to get Jeanette, and deal with the others, off they went, the dump a pale of water on the tin man, pull the scarecrow apart and as for the lion, he's hiding so the minions won't find him, they then kidnapped Jeanette and left the other three, the lion went out of his hiding place and put the straw back in the scarecrow and sprayed oil in the tin man, and they went to get Jeanette back.

* * *

__in the castle the witch of the west was telling Jeanette to give her the slippers.

" if you want to leave this castle, then give me my slippers",said the witch.

" the witch of the north told me not to", said Jeanette.

" give them to me now or else", said the witch.

" okay take them" said Jeanette, but when the witch touch the shoe they zapped her.

" I just remembered they don't come off as long as your alive, I'll give you one hour to try getting out of this room and if your still in here your dead", said the witch as she turned the hour glass and left the room.

the scarecrow tin man and lion were climbing up a hill once they got to the top they can see the castle Jeanette is in. they went closer and the scarecrow thought of a plan on how to get in they disguise themselves as the guards and go in and find Jeanette.

once there in they went up the tower and got Jeanette out and started to leave but they are trapped and found the witch of the west in front of them, Jeanette grabbed a bucket of water splashed it on the witch and then.

" AH YOUR CURSIVE BRAT LOOK WHAT YOU DONE I'M MELTING OH WHAT A WORLD WHAT A WORLD I'M MELTING!", then the witch of the west melted the started to leave and took the broom with them.

* * *

once they got back in oz they told the wizard about what happened, and he told them to come back tomorrow, then suddenly a curtain opened and a was revealed behind the curtain he was the wizard of oz, they told him about the brain, heart and courage and he said.

" you guys have already got one, scarecrow you used strategy to save Jeanette, tin man you have lots of love by your friends and lion you have you bravery on going in that castle saving Jeanette and didn't ran away there, once he said that he gave the lion a mettle that said courage, he gave tin man a clockwork heart and the scarecrow a diploma. and told Jeanette that if she really ants to go back home she must see the witch of the south, so went.

* * *

once she and her friends got to the witch of the south's home thankfully she's a good witch. the witch has a white gown, red hair and silver shoes.

" you can anywhere you want by using your shoes and you will be there in under two seconds" said the witch of the south. Jeanette then said goodbye to the scarecrow, tin man and the lion, then she tapped her shoes three times and said there's no place like home and a couple of seconds later she's off.

* * *

__she woke up and found herself in a hospital bed.

" I was supposed to be back home not in the hospital", said Jeanette.

" she's awake!", someone shouted later on her sisters Brittany and Eleanor, the chipmunks Alvin, Simon and Theodore, Dave and miss miller went in her room and hugged her " thank goodness your alight", said miss miller.

" what happened", said Jeanette.

" you were hit by a car and went into a coma for a week, and I thought you were gonna die", said Brittany.

she then remember charlene pushed on the road to get hit by a car.

" where's charlene", said Jeanette.

" she moved to a different country three days ago and she said she didn't regret anything about you getting runed over", said Simon.

" at least she's gone", said Alvin.

" I thought I was taking away somewhere and my sisters, dave, miss miller and the chipmuns were there, even charlene was aswell, but you couldn't could you", said Jeanette.

" you were just having a dream", said Eleanor.

later on Jeanette left the hospital and told her family and friends about that dream she had and they told her it was based of the wizard of oz story.

* * *

Jeanette: and that's what happenedI was in a dream and simon was a scarecrow, Theodore was a tin man an Alvin was a lion.

Alvin: thanks for joining us telling us about that dream you had and for telling us we give you these.

( she got gave a big lolly pop, ruby slippers and a bouquet of flowers).

Jeanette: what type of flowers are these.

Simon: poppies.

**the end.**


End file.
